Endangering the Welfare of a Squint
by CarrieUnderwood25
Summary: When a heatwave in D.C knocks the power out in the Jeffersonian, and everyone is dismissed for the day, the whole team heads to the beach to cool off.
1. Sweetie, I'm Hot

"Ange, do we have a face

Hey everyone! It is summer and I really wanted to write a summery story. I WILL finish The Almost, but for now, I wanted to start a lighter story. So I really hope you like this one!!

Ok so here's the part I explain how I am in no way affiliated with Fox, and that I don't own Bones. Although I wish I did ;)

_**Chapter 1: Sweetie, I'm Hot**_

Hot. That was the only way to describe the weather that day in D.C and even the inside of the Jeffersonian. The heat wave that had been lasting since Monday finally took its toll of the Jeffersonian that Friday around 11:30 AM when the power had gone. At fist the lack of equipment working was the main issue frustrating the scientists in the lab, but as the day progressed, the heat proved to take precedence over everything. The Jeffersonian proved to get hotter and hotter each hour without any source of cool air.

"Ange, do we have a face?" Dr. Temperance Brennan inquired strolling into Angela Montenegro's office, tying her hair into a messy bun.

Angela held her sketchpad to her chest and crossed her legs, "Sweetie, I'm hot."

"Yes, _you_ are."

The two women looked up at Dr. Jack Hodgins, Angela's boyfriend and the lab's entomologist, who had a sly smile sprawled across his face upon entering the room.

Angela grinned, "I mean I'm hot…literally. Although _physically_ I'm probably not slacking either…"

Hodgins walked around behind Angela's desk and leaned down to kiss her lifting her chin up with his index finger, "You got that right."

Brennan placed her hands on her hips frustrated, "Okay. Angela, what _do_ you have done?"

Angela watched as Hodgins exited her office before giving her attention to her visibly annoyed best friend.

"Bren, didn't you come in here like five minutes ago checking my progress?"

She folded her arms, "More like a _half hour_ ago. Angela, what's taking so long?" she asked raising her voice a bit.

"Ok, I know it's the heat talking but…"

"Angela _please_? Just _show_ me what you have." She brought her tone back down to speaking level.

Angela paused and gripped the edges of her sketchpad which was still pressed against her chest, "I didn't get very far." She warned.

Brennan sighed, "Ok, that's fine just _show_—."

Angela flipped the pad over revealing just a circular shape in the middle of the paper. No eyes, no nose, no mouth in the middle of it, just a blank circular shape sketched lightly in pencil.

"I told you I didn't get very far."

A small smile crept onto Brennan's face as she relaxed her stance, rolling up the sleeves of her lab coat.

"It's not much cooler on the platform, but maybe you can try drawing there. It's warmer in the offices."

Angela stood up leaving her chair to spin around behind her, "Hey, I'm willing to try," she said with a smile, "But I _doubt_ I'm getting any farther than this circle."

As they walked out of Angela's office towards the platform, Booth's voice echoed through the lab.

"Damn Camille, why is it so hot in here?" he looked around, "Where's Bones?"

"I'm right here." Brennan brought attention to her presence as she and Angela emerged onto the platform.

"The power's out Agent Booth." A very awkward Zack informed as he tried to examine the skull of their latest victim brought to the lab.

"Yeah, uh I kinda noticed." Booth motioned to the lights above him which weren't on, "This place is usually lit up like a Christmas tree. Why isn't the generator kicking in? It's hotter in here than it is outside."

Cam wiped her forehead with the back of her hand, "The generator isn't working because the repair man was supposed to come yesterday but he never showed up. Convenient huh?"

"I wonder if _that's_ the repair man." Brennan motioned toward the body on the examining table, a smile creeping onto her face as she mused at her own joke.

Booth stripped off his jacket as he gave his partner a smile, "Wouldn't be surprised Bones. How much could you all _possibly_ get done in this heat?"

Angela lightly threw her sketchpad onto a nearby table, "That's about it."

"None of our equipment works either. So what we are able to do is extremely minimal." Zack commented placing the skull back down on the table.

Hodgins took off his gloves, "The only thing I got done today was determine what insects were on the victim's clothing. Then the power blew, and now it's obnoxiously hot in here."

"Why are you all still here then?" Booth directed toward Dr. Saroyan, "The Jeffersonian is going to end up being charged with endangering the welfare of a squint."

Cam sighed, "Let me go see what I can do." She turned around once she was at the bottom of the stairs, "For the meantime, you all can take those lab coats off."

The four wearing their blue lab coats let out sighs of relief as they quickly accepted Cam's offer, unbuttoning their coats.

Zack turned his attention toward Dr. Brennan, "Now what?"

"Well, until Cam comes back with an answer, just do what ever the circumstances allow you to do without any equipment."

Booth followed his partner who was making her way to the stairs and inevitably going to her office. Brennan turned her head around feeling someone, who she knew was Booth, behind her and draped her lab coat over her shoulder.

"How long has it been this _hot_ in here?" Booth asked meeting her eyes, loosening his tie.

Brennan glanced at her watch before talking over her shoulder, "Since, 11:30 this morning so about 3 hours?" walking through her office door pane, she hung her lab coat on the hook planted behind the door followed by the suit jacket she'd been suffering in all day.

Booth threw his own jacket onto her couch before sitting down.

"Is the power in your building still working?" Brennan asked regarding her attention to the case files on her desk, clad in a burgundy camisole which unintentionally showed a great deal of cleavage.

Booth smirked, "Well the guy who fixes our generator isn't M.I.A. so we're good so far." He replied knocking on the coffee table in front of him.

She smiled at him before returning her attention to the case files, "We got nothing done today." Brennan commented looking over the papers on her desk with a hand resting on either side of the stack.

Booth watched as a bead of sweat rolled down in between his partner's breasts.

"Well the body got here at what? 11:00?" he asked returning his attention to his partner's face, "You only had a half hour to work. Relax Bones."

She sighed and closed the folder that cradled the papers for she hated set backs in her work. Smoothing down her pants she sat down in her computer chair behind her,

"This is extremely… _annoying_."

She suddenly felt remorse for the victim lying on the table outside whose identity would have to wait because of a stupid generator.

Booth and Brennan looked toward the door at the sound of a knock.

Cam was standing there with a relieved smile of her face, holding her suit jacket with her index finger over her shoulder.

"We're free to go."

Booth stood up and clapped his hands together once, "Yes!"

"Why are you happy? Don't you still have work?" Brennan asked standing up beginning to gather her things.

He shook his head, "Nope, this is my only case right now which means I'm free the rest of the day."

Angela popped her head in her Brennan's office, "Looks like we all _won't_ be dying of a heat stroke today."

"Yes." She replied coming towards the door, "Ange tell Zack not to go anywhere yet, he has to help me move the body elsewhere."

Angela nodded, "Will do. Hey, you, me, Zack, Hodgins, and Booth…beach?"

"Today?" Brennan asked looking behind her at Booth.

Booth shrugged, "You going Bones?"

"I can't see why not."

Angela smiled widely, "See you there." She began to walk backwards out of the door, "5:00?"

Brennan nodded, "That's fine."

"Squints at a beach." Booth laughed, "_This_ should be interesting."


	2. Are Your Lights Working?

Hey everyone

Hey everyone! Thanks so much for all of your positive feedback! I really appreciate it so much. Hope you enjoy the next chapter! Not that exciting but hope you like it! Haha.

Again, no affiliation to fox.

_**Chapter 2: Are Your Lights Working?**_

The cool air seemed to rush toward her as Temperance Brennan opened her apartment door. As if not to let any of the air escape outside the door pane, she quickly shut the door behind her, leaning against it as she sighed taking in the new found breeze. She dropped her rather heavy bag by the door, and kicked off her shoes, lying down on the couch letting her hair down. Glancing over at the digital clock above the television she rarely used, she noticed that it was already 3:30. The beach was about a half hour away, therefore she figured she should leave in approximately an hour. But right now, there was no where else she rather be than on her couch enjoying the air conditioning that she had missed so much. Just as she closed her eyes, the silence was broken when her telephone began to ring more obnoxiously than she remembered. She groaned and let the phone ring a bit before reaching for her phone on the coffee table.

"Brennan." She sighed propping herself up on her elbow.

"Hey Bones, are your lights working?"

"Yes they are. Are yours?"

Booth flipped the light switch in his kitchen up and down, "No." he picked up his house phone and listened for a dial tone unsuccessfully before putting it back in the receiver, "It's hotter than the Jeffersonian in here."

She smiled, "That's pretty bad."

"It's hell. And that's practically in a _literal_ sense."

Brennan rested her head back down on the couch putting an arm behind her head, "It's funny how now _you're_ the one suffering from a lack of electricity."

"Yeah, it's real funny Bones. Hys_terical_." He wiped his brow with a paper towel before pouring himself a glass of water.

She breathed out, "Well you yourself must admit it's quite ironic."

"Well whatever it is ironic, _funny_…" he took a sip, "It sucks."

Brennan paused for a moment, "You know if it's _that_ horrible in your apartment you can always…well… you know…stay here. Only if you _want_ to of course."

"Hey, uh…thanks Bones, but you sure?" He asked taken off guard by her offer.

She nodded grateful that he couldn't see her reddening cheeks, "I have an extra room I can prepare."

"Don't prepare anything, I'll take the couch. Thanks a lot, Bones." A smile began to creep up on his face, "Hey, I'll swing by in an hour to pick you up."

"Sure, Booth. I'll see you then."

After hanging up with her partner, she got up out of her very comfortable place on the couch and grabbed some pillows and blankets from the hall closet to bring into her guest room, ignoring Booth's directions not to set up anything for him. Once she was finished she returned to the closet to grab some towels before heading towards the bathroom to take a quick shower.

She didn't even bother turning on the hot water. She was definitely not up to a warm shower after spending what seemed like an eternity in a hot, sticky lab. Stepping into the shower, she closed her eyes as she cool water beat against her back. What had made her invite Booth over to spend the night? Booth had a problem and she helped fix it, or at least helped alleviate it. It was practically like a reflex that had occurred instinctively, the words coming out of her mouth before she could even think things through. There was something about him, his voice that she responded to so naturally. Time after time she found herself buried in his chest wrapped up in a 'guy hug' forgetting why he was holding her in the first place. She ran her hands through her hair as the soapy water from her hair slid down the length of her body meeting the drain. He had an influence on her like no one else had or _ever_ had. Shutting off the shower head after about 25 minutes, she wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out of the bathroom. She was now regretting the cold shower, the mixture of the AC and cold water sending a shiver up her spine.

Entering her bedroom, she noticed her cell phone blinking indicating a missed call. She sat down on her bed and looked down at the cell phone now in her hand seeing it was Angela. Deciding she had more than enough time to get ready before Booth got there, she hit the call back button and held the phone to her ear and waited until Angela answered her phone.

"Hey sweetie. Seen I called?"

Brennan got up off her bed and opened up the bottom drawer of her bureau which contained her bathing suits,

"Yeah, hey Ange. I was in the shower. What did you want?"

"Well I wanted to give you a few rules before you come to the beach."

"Rules?"

"Yes, _rules_." Angela smiled, "Regarding swimwear attire."

Brennan sighed, "I'm all ears."

"Ok, there will be _absolutely_ _no_ one-pieces, no tankinis, and nothing that covers too much skin."

Brennan put down the black one-piece she had just pulled out of the drawer.

"Well what makes you automatically assume that I'd wear any one of those things?"

"Bren you're the one who wore a _suit_ to a night club. You give me every reason to be cautious that you might show up to the beach in front of _Booth_ might I add with some granny thing on."

"What does Booth being there have anything to do with it?" Brennan asked shaking her head.

Angela giggled, "See you later Bren. Remember the rules."

"I will Ange." She rolled her eyes smiling, "Bye."

Brennan rummaged through her drawer a bit throwing her phone onto her bed. Did she have _anything_ that Angela would approve of? She believed she did have _something_ actually, _one_ thing to be more precise. She'd bought it in the event she did actually leave with Sully on his boat for the year. Deciding otherwise she had never gotten to wear it and today would be her first time since it would pass Angela's standards. Finally retrieving it, she closed the drawer and put it down on her bed. After putting it on, she looked at herself in the mirror. It was a barely there string bikini. Black with gold strings, the bikini complimented her very well. Hearing a knock on the door, she quickly adjusted the top, and slipped on a black sleeveless terrycloth dress that ended just at her knees. Jogging toward the door she called out a quick 'coming' before looking through the peep hole.

"Hey Booth." She said opening the door.

He smiled, "Ready to go?"

She pointed behind her with her thumb, "Yes, uh just let me get my bag. Come in."

Brennan walked toward her bedroom and pointed toward the room next to it, "You can put your things in the guest room."

"Bones, I told you I'd take the couch." He called to her from inside the room.

Brennan grabbed her cell phone and threw it into her beach bag, "Well the couch isn't all that comfortable." She closed her bedroom door behind her just as Booth was coming out of the guest room.

"Now, we ready?" Booth asked.

"Yes, let's go."

Putting his hand on the small of her back, he led her out of the door shutting the lights behind him.


	3. Behind your Sunglasses

Hello, hello

Hello, hello! Thanks for all of your feedback!! I love comments, I really do, so keep them coming! I've been so so busy lately so sorry for the lack of updates!!

No affiliation with fox, or Bones.

_**Chapter 3: Behind your Sunglasses:**_

Angela Montenegro let the sun beat down on her skin as she lay on her beach towel blissfully clad in a skimpy orange bikini. Hodgins was still trying to get Zack to say 'hi' to at least one girl down by the shore leaving Angela to sunbathe alone peacefully. Feeling a shadow come over her, she lowered her sunglasses to the tip of her nose to see which unfortunate soul was blocking her sun.

Angela smiled and propped herself up on her elbows.

"Hey, you two." Brennan and Booth were _so_ lucky she liked them, "Abide by my rules sweetie?"

Brennan placed her blanket besides Angela's before sitting down next to her,

"I thought Zack and Hodgins were coming?" Brennan grinned ignoring her friend's question.

Angela shifted her weight onto one elbow, turning on her side smirking, "Hodgins is attempting to get Zack a girl." She nodded in their direction with an amused smile.

"Ha, that should be _extremely_ unsuccessful." Booth laughed taking a seat on his towel next to Brennan.

"Well why _un_successful?"

"He's in a swimsuit." Angela acknowledged.

Brennan shrugged, "Of course, we're at the beach."

"Yeah but at least in that lab coat of his you can at least disguise the fact he's a string bean. I have a feeling that string bean and _squint_ isn't anyone's type." Booth smirked.

Brennan stood up and began to shimmy off her terrycloth cover up, "And what's wrong with being a squint?"

Booth ogled the sight in front of him. Almost every part of his partner he'd fantasized about under her lab coat was now exposed to him. His partner's bathing suit fit her perfectly, hugging every curve. His eyes inevitably lingered on her breasts which were spilling over the top of her bikini, teasing him before he traveled down to marvel at her flat stomach. Undeniably he was becoming completely aroused just looking at her.

Angela loved this. Grinning from ear to ear she watched as Booth checked her best friend up and down, particularly _up_.

"It's _someone's_ type." She muttered softly.

Booth glared at Angela, _"Nothing_ is wrong with being a squint." He managed to choke out leaving out the part _'especially if they look as hot as you do in a bikini.'_

Brennan sat down and began to apply sun lotion on her body, "A minute ago, you obviously felt that there was _indeed_ something wrong with being a squint and contributed it to Zack's difficulties finding a girlfriend."

"That was _before_ he seen you in the bikini sweetie." Angela lay back down to bake in the sun, smiling to herself at the current situation.

Brennan directed her statement towards Angela but looked at Booth, "Ange, Booth and I are professionals." She looked at Angela then back at Booth, "Clearly, me being in a bikini had no effect on him whatsoever."

Angela spoke sarcastically, _"Clearly_."

"Clearly." Booth repeated Angela's words in a defensive tone as he removed his white v-neck t-shirt and tossed it to his side. Lying down, he adjusted the pair of aviators over his eyes and put his hands behind his head.

They all fell silent, lying down under the sun as Brennan began to think to herself. She suddenly wondered where Booth was looking before behind his sunglasses.

Before she could take her thoughts further, she turned her head towards him, "Booth you should really put some sun block on."

He turned his head to look at her, "Bones, I don't need sun block."

"Yes you do, Booth."

He gave her an amused smile, "Who are you? My mother?"

"No." she smiled back, "But I know enough to be able to tell you if you don't listen to me you'll get cancer and die."

He laughed and turned on his side, leaning his head on his palm, "Bones I'm not 'going to get cancer and die' from _one_ time without sun block."

"No, but it will give you a very uncomfortable sun burn. And I _highly_ doubt this is your first time neglecting to put on sun screen. If you were truly a careful person at the beach, you wouldn't go a day without it." She stuck her hand into her bag coming up with a bottle of Coppertone,

"Here."

"Bones, I'm not putting it on."

Angela peered over the top of her sunglasses.

Brennan opened up the bottle and ran it down the center of his chest, creating a white line.

"What the hell Bones?"

She smiled contently to herself, "Rub it in."

"No." he laid back down on his back.

"Suit yourself. At the end of the day you'll have a very awkward tan line."

He looked at her briefly, "_Fine_, I'll just wipe it off."

Before he could even move his arms, Brennan was on her knees, hovering over him placing her hands on the sun block that rested on his chest.

"Ok, _definitely_ my mother." He said looking up at her. He suddenly felt perverted comparing Brennan, kneeling over him giving him a clear view of her boobs, to his mother. _Disgusting_ was the word that came to mind.

Brennan rubbed her hand in circles over his chest, taking the opportunity to take in his physique through her dark glasses. He obviously spent a good amount of time working out she observed as she ran her hands over his muscular abdominal. Booth was the epitome of what a man should like to her. Large biceps, a strong broad chest, great abs, she was milking this opportunity for all it was worth. She and he both loved the way her hands felt gliding over his body though neither would ever say. Brennan was surprised to feel the urge to pour more sun block all over him, and she meant _all over_ him, when the white spots on his chest finally faded.

Angela squealed, "I love my life."

"Duuudee."

Brennan sat back down on her blanket and looked up at Hodgins and Zack who had just come back from down by the shore. Zack looked incredibly awkward with his farmer's tan, and pale skin standing next to Hodgins, a more physically fit man.

"Her hands were totally all over you." Hodgins continued.

Angela looked over at Zack who seemed to be staring at Brennan.

Brennan sighed, "I was putting sun block on him."

"Can't he do that himself?" Angela instigated still watching Zack, who's eyes seemed to be trailing over Brennan's body.

"Apparently _not_. He was being incredibly stubborn."

Brennan's cheeks suddenly felt as though they were on fire.

Booth sprung up clapping his hands together, "Hey uh, Bones, what do you say we go for a swim?" He put on his best charm smile.

Brennan stood up eager to get out of this incredibly awkward situation, "Sure, yeah. Good idea."

Angela grinned, "Za--."

"They are so hot for each other." Hodgins spoke accidently interrupting Angela.

"Yes, that and Zack, you were totally checking out Bren."

Zack shook his head defensively, "No I was not."

"He was?" Hodgins asked amused.

"He _totally_ was."

"I _totally_ was not." Zack protected.

"Dude, it's nothing to be ashamed of."

Angela leaned back on her elbows, "He totally was enjoying her ass."

"I was not. I happened to find her breasts…"

Angela laughed, "AHA! I seen you checking out her boobs. I knew you'd tell me what you really thought if I said something you didn't."

"I must admit that was clever." Zack said embarrassed.

"So Zack Addy is a breast man."

Angela grinned, "Well that makes him and Booth both."


	4. Water's Fine

Big thank you to everyone reading, and commenting

So yeah, you all probably hate me for not updating in awhile lol. Severe writers block, but I'm all better. Weekend of updates hopefully! Here's a shortie. This chapter is better as a shortie.

_**Chapter 4: Water's Fine**_

The sand grew to be a flat surface the further they walked down the beach through the area that had come in contact with the waves. After hopping over a patch of seaweed, Brennan followed her partner towards the water. Upon reaching the shore, Booth immediately dove in while Brennan walked in just around knee deep.

"You coming in Bones?" Booth emerged from the water shaking out his wet hair.

"Yes, I will." She couldn't help but crack a tiny smile at how boyish he looked while shaking out his hair.

Booth ducked under a wave, "And….that will be _when_?"

"When I become accustomed to the water temperature."

She replied as she moved her foot around in the water aimlessly.

He grinned and splashed some of the water at her, "Oh, come on Bones. It's not _that_ cold."

She cringed and brought her arms in toward her chest at the feel of the cold water on her dry skin,

"Booth!" she kicked water at him with her foot.

He walked carefully over to her attempting to charm her angry face away with his infamous smile.

She eyed him cautiously, ready to retaliate if necessary. Her eyes followed his arm as he wrapped one arm around her waist before looking into his eyes trying to read what he was doing until she just decided to ask,

"Booth, what are you doing?"

He pulled her towards him as he began to drift backwards, "Come on Bones, it's not so bad."

The length of her body leaned up against his as he moved her backward into the water with him. A chill raced up her spine though the cause, either the water temperature or the sudden contact of their bodies, she wasn't sure. She decided to allow herself eye contact with him as Booth did himself, igniting what felt like a fire on her cheeks. His eyes bore into hers as hers did his leaving her unsure if her composure could be kept much longer for being pressed up against him didn't do much for her self control either. And then he smiled that familiar smile that always seemed to ease any awkwardness between them and that brought an imaginary 'do not cross' line back into perspective.

She gave him a little laugh releasing the final remnants of tension in the air. The water suddenly didn't feel so cold.


End file.
